Resurrection
by Erullisse
Summary: All hell breaks loose all over again when the Tuatha Dé Danann decide Nuada and Nuala deserve a second try, Liz's sister shows up as full of fire as she is, and poor Agent John Myers gets dragged back from Antarctica to sort it all out. A/U, HET, Fantasy, Romance


**Disclaimer** – OC's are mine. Everything else isn't. I rate "M" for a reason and all mistakes are my own.

**That Stuff You Need To Know** – Resurrection is a Nuada HET fic that takes up exactly where Hellboy II, The Golden Army movie left off - 'cause dead elves do not make me happy. Setting is A/U Fantasy with heavy magical / supernatural references. Vampires & other inexplicably cool things will be involved. Contrary to my typical style, chapters will be short for faster posting. Just consider yourself forewarned - I rock it Southern Style and purely for Pixie Giggles, so if you don't appreciate people playing with your elves' pointy little ears, abs, asses and everything in-between, save yourself and turn back now. If not, cold beer is in the cooler on the beach & the hammocks are hanging under the palms. Enjoy!

**~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~**

**Chapter 1 – Resurrection**

**~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~**

Hellboy walked across the rocky island hillside, unbelievably happy as he strode into the sun. "A yard, with lots of room to grow in! It'll be great for the baby!"

"Babies."

The giant red demon froze. _Babies? _

Red turned around, stunned, staring at Liz as she smiled and proudly held up her two fingers.

"Twins!" Liz patted him on the cheek with a mischievous smirk that was two parts adorable, one part badass, and everything a half-demon, half-witch couldn't help but be thankful for. "But don't worry, big guy. My sister's coming to help."

"Sister? Liz, you don't have a sister!" he called out behind her, chasing her back up the hill to where a living stone guardian still sat.

"Actually, I do," she said with a smug look over her shoulder. "While I was at the Argathan monastery about two years back, the monks helped me find her on Facebook. Izzy flew out and spent the summer with me. She's the one who helped me get my balance back." Liz spun around on her black leather boots and smiled. "The monks never liked you, but you would've believe what kind of connections those guys have."

"Connections?" Red skin shining like a ruby, Hellboy yanked out his trust chain of charms. "I'll show those monks connections. You want to find somebody, Liz? All 'ya had to do was ask."

"Yes, well . . ." Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development Special Projects Director Dr. Tom Manning rushed to get in front of them, still holding the pile of belts and weapons they'd piled on him when they announced that they all quit. "It would've been nice if Miss Sherman had bothered to tell me." Struggling with the load on his arms, he dragged out his phone. "Maybe – maybe then, the agents at our 'secret' little hideout would've have been so surprised when that sister showed up!" He wavered on his feet, squinting as he held the phone sideways and tilted the screen. "As it is, it appears this somewhat younger version of our favorite fire-starter has burned one eyebrow off of Agent Ross, set Mr. Feehan's pants on fire – and oh – oh, there is this!" He flipped the small picture with his finger. "There is Agent Nathan Payne with his hair scorched into a Mohawk."

"It was against regulations for it to touch his collar anyway."

"Well, luck for Miss Sherman – the second – she looks enough like her sister, they didn't follow those regulations and shoot her." Manning frowned at the little black screen. "Though I'm not quite sure how they missed those bright pink streaks in her hair."

"Pink streaks?" Red gave Liz an incredulous look. "Just what kind of sister did those monks find?"

"The kind who's three years younger than me with tattoos all over her back, piercings in places you've never dreamed of, and a closet of clothes that can make a monk blush." Liz wiggled her eyebrows. "I know. I saw it myself."

"Well, I hope younger sister saved room for at least three thousand dollars in that closet, because that's what it's going to cost the Bureau to replace the electronic gate controls she set on fire." Manning shoved the phone in his pocket and pulled out a roll of antacid pills. "Good thing for me, I had John Myers transferred back from Antarctica earlier this week. If he hadn't returned to duty with Area 51 this morning, I bet half my agents would have their clothes burned off right now, and your sister would be locked in one of our tanks."

"If you try to put my sister – "

"Wait!" Red jerked up a hand before she could say another word. "Did he say Myers? Myers is back at the Bureau?"

"But not with me. With my sister!"

"He should be thanking me for this," Manning grumbled as the demon started to stalk off. "The both of you should. Johann and Abe aren't going to be able to handle all that babysitting alone, you know - but that's me. Always thinking about the team, because that's what I do. My number one priority. All I care about is your safety and happiness - nothing else. Not ever anything else!"

"And admirable as that may be, Dr. Manning, I will have you know that both Agent Sapien and I will be excellent and responsible babysitters," the ectoplasm that was Johann Krauss began to lecture from the glass globe on top of his suit. "Two demon babies may pose a unique challenge, but we can handle whatever comes our way. Isn't that right, Agent Sapien?" Johann jerkily turned around. "Agent Sapien?"

"Is not here," Red said, Samaritan pistol now raised in his hand as he began checking around the giant rocks. A slight breeze carried the scent of the ocean and dry earth, but his dearest amphibian friend was nowhere to be found.

"Red, what's going on?" Liz came around the rocks, frowning. "Where did Abe go? I didn't see him head back toward the plane."

"Don't believe he did, babe," Red said, "but out old blue buddy definitely is not here." His long tail gave an ominous twitch. "Abe is not here anywhere."

"I think he went back inside," one of the black-suited FBI agents milling about called down. He jerked his chin toward the underground doorway they'd recently come out of. "Maybe he forgot something?"

_Nuala . . . _

Red and Liz looked at each other, then they were racing back through the ruins of Bethmora. The elven city sprawled beneath the reaches of Northern Ireland, hiding from human sight since the Plague of Silence fell and it was abandoned. Johann Krauss teetered behind them in his ectoplasmic suit, dodging to and fro amongst the 4,900 members of the Golden Army they'd just defeated before the three attacked the towering stairs.

It was already too late.

High above the royal atrium of what once was Bethmora's gilded palace, Agent Abraham Sapien stood upon a dais of solid gold; his tall, lean body gone rigid within the grip of his black leather clothes. He might be able to survive and breathe underwater, yet he had no idea how to abandon Princess Nuala to this wretched place of death and eternal shadow. The tears he did not believe he could cry stung at the back of his closed throat, unwilling to accept her delicate body turned to stone, entombed in its delicate golden dress and brilliant blond hair that turned to fire down on its end – but even as he forced himself another foot closer, Abe could scarcely believe his overly large eyes.

The delicate curved dagger Nuala used to end her life still lay on the stone, gleaming under a forty foot ceiling. She'd willingly sacrificed herself to stop her twin brother's madness, only beautiful flowering vines now sprang from every drop of blood. Like a living robe made of a sun-dappled forest floor, the mass of green was steady spreading, blooming, climbing the walls like a great green tide as ferns and ivy dripped down into the now silent golden gears. Each leaf covered a symbol of death with one of life, dappling patterns of light and shadow in an exact reminisce of the powerful Forest God unleashed at the Troll Markets from the tiny magic bean.

Nuala's voice rang in his head. _"It's an elemental . . . A giver of life, and a destroyer." _

A giver of life?

"Oh, my god! Nuala? Nuala!"

Caring nothing for his moist striped blue skin, Abe dove into the thicket, tearing away the brilliant new leaves of both rose and lily alike as he fought his way to the middle. Same as the singing elven dagger, Nuala lay as she had fallen, yet the dry brittle wood of a dead elf was no more. Abe could see the tear he shed for her spirit glistening on her cheek. Cheeks that were once again as pale and pure as porcelain, her lips just as red and rosy as he remembered, the delicate blush glowing around her eyes.

"Nuala? Nuala!"

Throwing himself between two sacred columns graved with the ancient language of the elves, Abe jerked off his leather gloves, needing to feel the fighting spirit he knew she held deep inside as he caged her delicate hand in his thickly webbed fingers. He seized on the memory of her reciting Lord Tennyson's "In Memoriam" as she paced the B.P.R.D. library. How vibrant and wildly alive Nuala had been in her glistening sapphire gown.

Above them, blackthorn blossoms began to fall like glittering snow. The bloodstain on her beautiful gold dress hitched as her chest went up and down. Her brilliant yellow eyes snapped opened. _"Abraham?"_

"_Nuala!"_

In disbelief, Abe helped her sit up, barely able to speak past the lump in his throat as the scent of her hair filled his nose; a scent of life so crisp and sweet, like the entire bounty of the Earth had been gifted to him in a deep and single breath. "How can this be?" he finally murmured. "I felt it. Held you as your spirit slipped into the sun. How can you possibly be alive?"

Nuala gently touched the silky skin of his face, promising the future he never thought could be. "The spirits of the _Tuatha Dé Danann_ do not die," she told him softly. "We may pass on to the Summerlands, or we may be returned to try again."

"Returned? But I – I thought bringing the crown piece . . . I wanted so fiercely to save you." Unable to stop himself, Abe bent his lips, holding her as close as he could to steal their very first kiss – until Red started yelling as they trooped up the stairs.

"Abe? AAABBBBBEEEEE! Don't make me come in there after you, Fishsticks! You're scaring the pregnant woman out here."

"Forgive me," Abe muttered, forcing himself to let go as he carefully pulled Nuala to her feet. "Demons can have the worst timing. Sometimes I think your brother may have hit him too hard in the head when . . ." Abe snapped around toward the atrium. "Oh, no. No! If you're alive, then that means . . ."

"Nuada."

Lurching across the dais, Nuala and Abe fought through the curtain of green now stretched all the way to the ceiling. Red and Liz did the same as they burst over the top of the stairs - but no shattered pieces of wood lay sprawled across the floor where Hellboy and Prince Nuada fought barely an hour past.

The Crowned Son of Bethmora was gone. Prince Nuada Silverlance was alive – and it was time for him to try again.


End file.
